


Christmas Sweaters

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cat Carmilla, Christmas Sweaters, F/F, Fluff, also, and stuff, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 3rd day of Christmas, I gave to my Secret Santa another fluff piece of Carmilla!<br/>Seriously, though. Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> (Sorry for my mistakes!)

“Danny!” Lola Perry exclaimed as she flung the door open for the tall redhead. “So lovely to have you on the floor today!”

Danny looked at the floor don curiously and asked the ever-present LaFontaine next to her. “How much has she had to drink?”

LaF only gave her a guilty look as she was ushered in by the bio major. “Yeah, that was my fault. The liquor to eggnog ration might have been unequal. I swear my calculations were correct, though…” LaF muttered quietly, not noticing the bottle of brandy that was hidden behind a certain yellow pillow.

“Danny, you’re here!” Laura called out as she went to hug the ginger TA. “I didn’t think you’d be able to make it, what with Summer Society and all.”

The redhead merely shrugged as she replied, ”I let them have a sort of Christmas competition with the Zetas to foster a healthy relationship with the two houses, or something like that.” Danny smiled in recollection as she moved to sit on Laura's computer chair at its trusty station in front of the desktop. “Last I saw, Kirsch was complaining loudly ‘Why are all the hotties always trying to hurt me?’ so I can only hope it’s going well.”

“Oh, look. The beanstalk’s here,” came the lazy drawl from Laura’s bed. Carmilla was sprawled along its length, adorned with a blood red sweater featuring an image of Rudolph, complete with a light-up red nose, which is most likely as festive as she gets. Laura smiled at her girlfriend and moved to sit back down next to her on the bed.

“Hey, Wednesday Addams,” Danny replied with just a hint of teasing in her tone, considering how well they usually get along. Holiday spirit, most likely. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks. I hope you like yours,” Carmilla smirked with a raised brow.

The tall ginger looked around and saw that Perry and LaF were dancing to the beat of "Jingle Bell Rock," sporting matching red and green sweaters, a literally twinkling star displayed front and center. Is it even safe to have electrical wiring in wearables?

She turned back and saw the tiny journalism student holding up a red and white sweater with Santa’s bearded face prominent in the front; upon further inspection, there was a light dusting of … is that black fur? Danny sneezed violently in close proximity of the item.

“Oh, yeah. Carm might have rolled around in all the sweaters in her cat form. Sorry about your allergies.”

In response to the vampire’s now wider smirk, Danny pulled out a small cylindrical object from her pocket, and a red dot appeared on Laura’s bedspread. Carmilla started twitching as it began to move.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd day of Christmas for my Secret Santa. Hope you're having a great day, Sarah!


End file.
